The Time-Bombed Skyscraper
|} |- | style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle" colspan="2" |'Music' |- !Theme song: |Happy Birthday |- | style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle" colspan="2" |'Chronology' |- !Next movie: |The Fourteenth Target » |- | style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa" colspan="2" |List of movies |} Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation' The movie opens with a murder at Kurokawa Household. |} Kogoro deduced from the victim's dying message, JUN, that it points to Mina Kurokawa. This is because June is also the dry month (Minazuki) and she was born in June, which earns a scold from Mina herself. Conan then puts Kogoro to sleep and begins his own deduction. While sorting mail at Professor Agasa's house, Conan finds a strange letter (an invitation to a tea party) which is addressed to Shinichi Kudo. The letter was sent from a man named Teiji Moriya who is a famous architect. Conan calls Ran Mouri using his Voice-Changing Bowtie to mimic Shinichi's voice and tells her that he can't go to the tea party and asks if she would go in his place. He tells her to bring her dad, Kogoro Mouri, and "that kid" (referring to Conan). Ran says she will do it but only if he goes to a movie with her on Saturday. Conan tries to make her change the date, but she is determined that it has to be on May 3rd. She then asks him what his favorite color is: red or blue. He says that it's red. Conan leaves the pay phone and, while walking home, tries to figure out why Ran wants the date to be on May 3rd. While on the way home he meets Inspector Megure who introduces him to Ninzaburo Shiratori. While eating dinner with Ran and Kogoro, Ran tells Conan that she's taking Shinichi to the movies on May 3rd and when it hits midnight she will give her gift to him (which is a red polo shirt). Conan then realizes that May 4th is his birthday. Conan tricks Kogoro into going to the tea party as Kogoro doesn't want to go in the first place. They meet Teiji Moriya and tell him that Shinichi couldn't make it but that Kogoro is another famous detective. Moriya gives everyone a quiz and asks them to solve it. Conan is the first to solve it, so he gets to go to see Moriya's gallery with Ran. While observing the pictures, Ran tells Moriya that she is going to the movies with Shinichi and is going to be watching it in one of the buildings he designed. The next day, Ran goes out to get some food while Conan goes to Agasa's house, trying to think of what to do for his movie "date" with Ran. A news station on T.V. reports that someone stole a large quantity of octogen, which is the main component for plastic explosives. Right after the report, Professor Agasa receives a phone call asking for Shinichi. The caller, who is using a voice changing device, tells Shinichi that he is the one who stole the octogen and tells him to give him his mobile phone number. Conan tells him his number and the man instructs him to go to Greenbelt Park or else the kids will die. Conan uses his skateboard and rushes to Greenbelt Park where he finds Genta Kojima, Ayumi Yoshida, and Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya playing with a remote controlled plane. Mitsuhiko tells Conan that a man with a mustache and a beard gave it to them. Conan notices that there is a bomb on the plane, so he takes the controller away from Mitsuhiko but he refuses to give it to Conan since it's Genta's turn. Conan tells them that there is a bomb on it and they drop it and the antenna breaks. The plane begins flying uncontrollably, so Conan uses his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes and kicks the controller into the plane, blowing it up. Conan then realizes that this isn't a prank because those were plastic explosives. He then gets another call telling him about another bomb. |} |} When Conan searches for the second bomb, he only manages to bring it to a deserted place before it blows up, which sends Conan flying into a tree. He wakes up in the hospital. They get another notice that there are more bombs planted on a train track. They also found out that one case related to Shinichi might connect to this mass-bombing event. |} Megure reflects on a case that Shinichi solved in the past. |} Shinichi is called to explain this accident by Megure. Conan is able to figure out that the bombs use sunlight to reset the time and has the police navigate the trains out of the suspected area. All the bombs are then safely recovered. Later that day, Conan, Megure, Shiratori, and Kogoro go to Moriya's house. People 'Resolution' |} Several bombs are revealed to be in the mall where Ran is. They explode and many civilians get trapped in the building. Conan (who enters the building after the first explosion) contacts Ran (using his tie to mimic his Shinichi voice) and tells her that she must find and disarm the last and largest bomb. Ran finds the box with the bomb. Conan, who is now separated from Ran by a damaged door, guides her through cutting various wires using plans left by Moriya. Ran is down to 2 wires, a red one and a blue one. The plans do not include any instructions regarding these two wires. If the wrong one is cut, it would result in the bomb detonating. Conan loses hope, since this means that there's almost no way to keep the bomb from exploding, and tells Ran to do as she likes, since they are going to die together at this rate. Conan is then found by rescue workers and taken out of the building while realizing then the red wire is booby-trapped. However, Ran can no longer hear Conan's instructions, so he believes her to be in trouble. To his surprise, Ran cuts the blue wire and saves everyone. Conan asks Ran why she didn't cut the red wire (her lucky color). She replies that she didn't cut because she didn't want to sever the red string of fate between her and Shinichi. The movie ends with Conan remarking that there is no "red string", and mentions that it's because "it's no use... as long as I'm Conan". |} Music End credit music: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Birthday Happy Birthday] by Kyoko. Movie soundtrack: '' Movie 1 soundtrack'' Gallery Trivia *In Rain Secne Kohei Okamoto & Mayor Okamoto Drive in 1996 Silver Toyota Crown Majesta S150. See also *Movies References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies